


Oh, So Tired

by 221bMoonunit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bMoonunit/pseuds/221bMoonunit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely little fluff with Molly and Mycroft. They are married and she’s feeling tired and he’s feeling hopeful.  Sadly there is not much plot but hopefully it will make one smile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, So Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to thank everyone again for the kudos and comments about my other stories...
> 
> I am indeed working one more...
> 
> I'm not sure if you will like this short story but please note that I think you are all beautiful diamonds...

~*~Oh, So Tired~*~

~*~SHERLOCK~*~

_“My dear fellow, I would not miss it for anything.”_

_I had no keener pleasure…_

-The Adventure of the Speckled Band by Arthur Conan Doyle

~*~SHERLOCK~*~

It had been a long bloody exhausting day and all Molly Holmes wanted to do was go home and eat a lovely meal…Have a delightful glass of red wine…Perhaps even a nice slice of cheesecake and afterwards she’d have a wonderful relaxing bubble bath and if Molly was real lucky she’d talk her husband into joining her. She had a strong feeling that she wouldn’t have to twist his arm or ask more than once…

Molly could clearly remember one time when she had looked over at her husband to study him very thoughtfully as he watched the world news report. It was amazing how completely focused Mycroft could be. He knew things that she would never know and she was okay with that, as well as that little smirk from the corner of his lips that would appear at certain times…Molly had to admit she found that little smirk a bit sexy…

Though at moment she could clearly remember how bored she had been. So, she had sighed before saying softly, not even sure her husband was even paying attention to her, “I’m going upstairs to our bedroom and take off all my clothes. I’m thinking I’ll try that new fad of naked yoga…unless _you_ can think of _anything else_ I can do while I’m _completely_ naked…”

For really Molly was happily opened to suggestions.

So with that she had gotten up from her chair and left the room.

Molly had to smile, hell to be honest, she could have seriously laughed out loud as a few seconds later Mycroft joined her upon the stairs that lead to their bedroom.

“I do happen to have a lovely suggestion, my dear,” Mycroft informed her sounding oh, so very helpful. “But it does work best if I’m naked as well…”

Well, thank goodness! In all reality she really hadn’t been in the bloody mood to attempt naked yoga. She might have broken one of Mycroft’s exercise equipment if he hadn’t come up to join her for some...fun! Luckily, his exercise equipment was not harmed and they _both_ seemed happy afterwards.

Anyway, Molly was hoping that Mycroft was home, if he was and didn’t have places to go or important people to see; she could talk him into joining her in their lovely seriously made for two bathtub…Hmm…Yes, with nice hot, relaxing water and some lovely bubbles as well as with her favorite body wash…and Mycroft’s hands upon her body…Hmm…

Seriously, what was wrong with her lovely little fantasy? Why, nothing, of course!

And perhaps if she wiggled her toes just right…There was a chance he’d rub her feet…Her love might not rub them with a smile upon his face but they both knew damn well that he’d be smiling later!

So with those happy thoughts running through her head, no matter how completely exhausted she was…When Molly breezed through her front door she was smiling and there just might have been a slight spring in her step.

Molly happily found that Mycroft was indeed home. So they both shared a meal that had made the taste buds dance with delight…More so when she had a delicious slice of cheesecake. Of course, her husband often deprived himself of cheesecake in fear that it would go straight to his hips or something! No matter how many times she declared he wasn’t fat and could indeed treat himself…he had a hard time listening…Oh, how like a man!

They had talked about their day…Well; mostly _she_ had talked about her day. She didn’t mind that he couldn’t share too much…What with all the classified and top secret stuff he dealt with daily. Some of it interesting she was sure and most of it probably wasn’t…Though one MI5 agent told her in passing that ‘top secret’ normally meant that someone did something embarrassing and the government needed to hide their mistake for a while…Though she had never told Mycroft what the agent had told her but Sherlock had nodded and said, ’Sounds about right’.

Anyway, Mycroft had shared what he could from his day. He had gone to the Diogenes Club…Then he had gone to see his brother and played a delightful game of Operation…It was delightful because he had actually won. While Mycroft was there he had given Sherlock a case. Involving someone or something named Gloria Scott and also something about an extremely important letter that was missing that had held a secret code…Sherlock had solved it pretty quickly, someone’s wife had simply hidden the letter away not realizing the great importance…

He told her that Korea was being a serious pain in his backside and that the Prime Minister needed to be hit upside the head!

Sadly, Mycroft informed her that he had one grand plan fail but luckily he had nine successes…So good day all around, really.

So, she had told him about the long and completely exhausting day that she had…Also, that she too had seen his brother, Sherlock. For hours after she had finished with one certain body, Molly had even signed off on it, Sherlock had some storming in like a wild wolf upon a helpless rabbit demanding that she drop everything at once and bring back out that very body so he could solve a senseless murder.

Afterwards Sherlock had asked quite hopefully if she had some extra eyeballs that he could take home…He had even said ‘please’…

Otherwise the rest of the day had been a bit dull and boring as well as long and tiring…

Finally, when Molly was done ‘sharing’ as well as a little ranting, she found herself finishing with, “Truly, Mycroft, it has been such a long day and I’m so very tired.”

Mycroft seemed to be very understanding about this as his intense eyes studied her face.

“So…” Her husband began carefully, “Heaven forbid, my dear, that you find me terribly insensitive…but, um, exactly how tired are you?”

There was such a sweet hopeful anticipation within his words…A familiar hot yearning in his normally cold eyes…Oh; Molly definitely wasn’t finding his words terribly insensitive at all! In all honesty they excited her…

Nope, she was never too exhausted for her husband’s loving and wonderful touch!

Molly smiled sweetly.

However, sadly the smile turned into a sharp frown when Mycroft’s blasted phone rang. He cursed darkly as he looked at the screen upon his phone…

It was a curse that would have brought Mummy Holmes’ wraith down on Mycroft quite easily. While his daddy would have nodded and smiled in complete understanding…Perhaps his daddy would have even been a bit proud of him…seeing that he probably learned the word from him.

With Molly, the crude curse simply made her blink, for he rarely used such language. In fact, most of his words sounded completely charming coming from him…Almost as if his vocabulary and soul was stuck in the Victorian area while his body was stuck in the modern age…

Looking down at the phone in his hand as it rang once more he stated, “Damn it all! Why _now?_ When I’m attempting some hot and heavy foreplay with my wife?!”

Molly tried her hardest not to giggle, really she did but she knew there was laughter in her voice as she said, “Oh, I know! One more second and my legs would have been right up in the air and you would have certainly had your dastardly and wicked way with me!”

Mycroft actually seemed to pout…’Aww,’ Molly thought, ’how sad.’

“Don’t tease.” He ordered softly before he answered his phone.

It was truly fascinating to watch the man she loved become an instant ice man…A man of warm flesh and secret lovely heart become instantly hard as stone. He was a deadly sharp man, sharper than the deadliest of swords…Cold fire now seemed to burn in his suddenly artic eyes.

As Mycroft listened he gracefully stood and elegantly left the room…Something incredibly private needed his attention…She understood, later hopeful she’d have his attention…In a good away, of course.

Well, for now she’d continue on with her plans for the night. Sadly, regretfully alone…

For that one could easily lead to another…to another…to some more…where by he’d then slip out into the night.

Oh, well…

Molly knew the man she had married. Understood him…and never once wanted to change him…He seemed to love her even more for that alone…Her acceptance he seemed to treat as a treasure as well as her love for him.

Mycroft loved his parents, Sherlock, her and England…He’d do anything for them and her…

She could still remember quite clearly the shock he had given her when he told her so matter-of-factly that he honestly thought he loved her more than England…and Molly found those words to be the most romantic thing she had ever heard. They still were actually…

It was after he had spoken those calm and honest words that Molly had known with all her heart that she had wanted to marry him…

So, Molly Hooper politely and perhaps even a little nervously asked Mycroft Holmes if he’d like to become her husband.

His calm and polite response right back was that, ‘of course, for he was the smart one after all.’

Then they both went back to sipping their tea…All the while Molly wanted to do a ridiculous happy dance, instead she smiled and suggested a lovely Spring wedding…While he agreed to that she couldn’t help but notice the small smile upon his face and a certain tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her…

And now she was a happily married woman…Mrs. Holmes…

She never thought that would happen…She once had a crush on one brother to end up in love with another…One who was happily married to her…

John claimed they were an odd couple…While Sherlock simply sighed and declared that all the signs had been there and it was all…quite elementary…

Molly smiled to herself as she remembered that…The weird thrill Molly received as if she had spent her whole life waiting for Sherlock to say those words…and how perfect it seemed that those words were about Mycroft and her.

It didn’t really matter that at the moment Molly was alone, while getting ready for her bath…So her fantasy had involved him joining her. That was alright…There was always another time.

Molly had accepted the fact that Mycroft’s work and England was a very demanding mistress. Knowing her luck the demanding mistress was going to keep him out late…Perhaps even out of their bed for the night. Sure, that could be sad and some might even find that lonely…But there would be other nights that they would spend together…Not necessarily for sex, though their sex life was truly delightful but it was simply nice to have him there. To cuddle up to…to talk to even…In the darkness, as he held her he would sweetly remind her how he loved her…

Molly sighed as she slid into the hot water, sinking into its blissful depths. She closed her eyes…

“So…” Her eyes popped opened at the lovingly familiar voice of her husband, who sounded pretty damn hopeful. “Would you like some help, my dear? Perhaps you would like me to wash your back…or…you know…your front?”

Aww, gee, Mycroft was ever so hopeful!

Molly’s bright, happy smile as well as her hand covered in bubbles with a finger doing a ‘come here’ gesture was really all the answer Mycroft needed…

For after all he was the smart one…

~*~THE END~*~


End file.
